Crazy Little Thing
"Crazy Little Thing" by Anja is featured on'' Just Dance 4.'' Dancer The dancer is a woman that wears the following: *Long blue and black hair *Futurustic eye mask *Red skirt *Silver pants *Dark blue/purple heels *Cyan outline Background The background is very similar to Dance All Nite and I Feel Love. She is somehow floating on a platform in outer space, and futuristic effects appear during the song. During the refrain the background moves, it looks like dancer is in black hole or something similar. At the end of the song, she is abducted by a spaceship. Gold Moves This routine contains a total of 2 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Open both of your arms when "And that's true" is sung. Gold Move 2: Put both of your hands up. This move concludes the routine. crazylittlethinggoldmove1.png|Gold Move 1 crazylittlethinggoldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Starter" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Oh oh oh" is sung Captions Crazy Little Thing ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Future Girl * Future Wave * Futuristic Arms * Point To The Future * Tap 'N' Twist Trivia *This is Anja's third song in the series. It follows [[Baby Don't Stop Now|''Baby Don't Stop Now]] and ''Dance All Nite'' and precedes ''Brand New Start''.'' ** This is the only of her four songs in-game in which the lyrics ''Ready to play ''does not appear. *The outfit of the dancer looks similar to the one from [[Maneater|''Maneater]].'' *In the official video from YouTube, the dancer has a red glove, but in the game the dancer has a yellow glove. It was probably planned to a red glove, but they changed it to yellow. The skirt is also more red than pink. ** However, in the beta video, the pictograms are still red and the arrows are still yellow, as in the final version. * There is a Guinness World Record Challengers challenge for this song. The highest score has been gotten from an American girl who is simply credited as "justdance". Her score is 12,555 points. * The abduction effect was later re-used in [[Starships|''Starships]].'' * One of the moves is recycled from [[Only Girl (In The World)|''Only Girl (In The World)]].'' * The avatars hair is shorter than the actual dancer. Gallery Crazylittlething.png|Avatar on ''Just Dance 2014 93.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 CrazyLittleThingShape1.png|As seen in the menu File:Crazylittlethigbetaimproved.jpg|Beta Crazy Little Thing (Notice The Outfit With A Lighter Colour And The Red Glove) Cerazy.png|Crazy Little Thing CrazyLittleThinginactive.png CrazyLittleThingactive.png crazylittlethingext.png|Extraction Crazy little thing cover.png Videos File:ANJA_-_Crazy_Little_Thing_(Official_Lyric_Video_-_from_Just_Dance_4) File:Just Dance 4 - Crazy Little Thing - 5* Stars Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:2010's Category:Solo Females Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Ubisoft Studios Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs By Ubisoft Category:Laura Ferretti